Found
by Fionola
Summary: Saya has awaken prematurely and has collapsed on a street somewhere far from Okinawa, will Haji be able to find her?


**Found**

Summary: Saya has awaken prematurely and collapsed on a street somewhere far from Okinawa, will Haji be able to find her.

* * *

Everything was a blur to her, she didn't know where she was. She stumbled as she walked along the street of this unfamiliar city, she could feel the stares of all the people she had passed by. Her head was foggy and she felt light-headed, then she tripped and fell down.

She slowly got up using the wall of a structure for support, then she looked up and saw the faces of three girls, they were all talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words that they were saying.

"...you...where...name...?" those were the only words she understood.

She talked, but wasn't sure what she said or if she even really said something at all. She continued walking, ignoring the calls and shouts of the girls. Now she arrived at a part of the city where there were so many lights and loud noises, she continued stumbling and finally fell on her knees in a dark alley. She clutched the cloth that was covering her body tighter to her chest, and then fell unconscious.

_"Saya."_

_Who are you?_

_It's dark, there's nothing here..._

_Then a flash of light crowded the darkness, Riku's face came up, followed by Kai's, then their father, Mao, Ms. Julia, Mr. David and Lewis. They were smiling and waving at her, they were also saying something to her, but still she couldn't make out their words._

_"Saya" This time the voice was more deeper and rougher._

_Who are you?_

_"Saya."_

_I can't speak..._

_Then flashes of images formed, it was the times where she was fighting. Images flashed of her and Haji from the time they were fighting the Phantom to the time he saved her from Amshel in the opera house._

_Haji..._

_Another one came, this time it was when Kai, Riku, Haji, and her were on the beach having their farewell party. The time they were eating barbecue, playing with fireworks and Haji playing his instrument, it was the time she was most content._

_"Wake up, hey" a different voice, one she doesn't recognize, the voice of a stranger._

Saya opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus on the face in front of her. She looked at them scanning their face, one was a red-haired guy, and he was handsome, just like the other guy he was with. The other guy had spiked blonde hair and has a much less dangerous presence than the red-haired one. When the first guy smirked, she found herself clutch the cloth tighter to her body.

"Hey, what are you doing here? What house do you belong in?" the red-haired spoke.

"I don't think she's in one of the expensive houses, she's not that good looking, maybe one of the smaller house" the blonde said.

"Maybe, but that's not important, is it?" then he turned to Saya "Wanna make some cash, babe?"

Saya still stared at them; their words still came to her as mumbles and babbles. She opened her mouth to try and speak, and then closed it again, not a sound escaped her. She saw the two guys look at each other then back at her. The blonde was waving his left hand in front of her face, and then saw the red-haired smirk. His hands slowly approached her left hand that was clutching her cloth, then a gust of wind passed, followed by a loud thud.

Her vision got blocked by something black, and then she heard the scream of the boys and their hurried footsteps retreating to a distance.

"Saya"

It was Haji...

"Haji..." it looked like she wanted to say more, but Haji carried her up, bridal style and said "Sleep. It's not yet time."

"Haji"

He looked down at her. She clutched his clothes and laid her head on his chest.

"Haji, take me home" she whispered, slowly closing her eyes.

"If that is what you wish..." he quietly replied.

Haji carried her and flew heading for Okinawa to where her cocoon was. He held her tight making sure she wouldn't fall and that nothing would disturb her sleep.

* * *

_Note: Well, guys this is my first Blood + fic. It's a one-shot and I won't continue it in-case anyone asks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and reviews are very appreciated. Please review._

_+ Saya is wearing a cloth like blanket here._


End file.
